


No hay nadie para ti, excepto yo

by Jaguaryu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, I Wrote This While Listening To Lana Del Rey's Music, Implied non-con elements, M/M, Plot Twists, surprise heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: —Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo —miente con dulzura, acariciando la suave línea de la barbilla de Theon.—¡Pero estoy tomando supresores!
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	No hay nadie para ti, excepto yo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There is nobody for you, but me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274837) by [Jaguaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu)



> He vuelto.
> 
> No tengo mucha confianza con este. Existe la posibilidad de que lo elimine entre hoy y mañana si la vergüenza me supera. Intenté una idea que no es muy popular en el fandom, pero me muero de nervios porque a mí sí me gusta pero no sé... *llora*
> 
> Espero que les guste <3

—Creo que estás a punto de entrar en celo —susurra Ramsay, con tranquilidad aparente, mientras ajusta su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros de Theon, arropándolo con su aroma.

Porque Theon tiembla con todo lo que es.

—P-Pero eso es imposible…

El omega inhala profundamente, a su pesar, e intenta inútilmente controlar unas lágrimas histéricas.

—Al parecer sí es posible —comenta Ramsay, como quien no quiere.

Theon, en otras circunstancias quizás, habría sido capaz de percatarse del brillo amenazante en los ojos del otro, pero está demasiado fuera de sí. Demasiado concentrado en aferrarse a sus últimos momentos de lucidez.

—No puedo, no pued- Esto- Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede, _nopuede_ -

Y su voz es delirante debido al terrorífico torrente de hormonas que sofocan la cordura del omega. Ramsay sabe que Theon, de poder usar sus facultades mentales, nunca permitiría que un alfa lo escuchara hablar así. Nunca habría llegado al extremo de llamar a Ramsay, desesperado, en medio de la noche, semidesnudo, para que llegara a socorrerlo.

—Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo —miente con dulzura, acariciando la suave línea de la barbilla de Theon.

—¡Pero estoy tomando supresores!

 _Tan adorable_ , ronronea la bestia dentro de Ramsay, esa que es toda alfa y que desea empezar a dominar, desgarrar y poseer cuanto antes.

—Yo sé, yo sé... Estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

El celo parece escalar y arañar a Theon desde dentro, y sus expresiones son obras de arte. Una ola de deseo y dolor parece recorrerlo de forma tan violenta que ya no puede estar de pie. Theon presiona un lado de su cara contra el hombro de Ramsay, al tiempo que trata de contener sus sollozos.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto…?

_Porque yo quiero._

_Porque eres lo más encantador del mundo cuando estás perdido y dependes de mí por completo, justo como en este instante._

_Porque no puedo esperar el momento en que destruya el mundo que conoces y lo llene de mí, y nada más que mí, hasta la consumación de los tiempos._

Ramsay besa su frente, en silencio.

El alfa sabe que sus siguientes pasos deben ser cuidadosos. Ha aguantado todo este tiempo, con la paciencia de un santo, y no va a echar a perder toda la diversión solo porque no logra controlarse en el último momento. Ha dominado casi a la perfección sus facciones para ocultar la sonrisa macabra que desea revelarse.

Es muy probable que su omega nunca averigüe que estuvo tomando supresores de celo falsos, o que se dé cuenta hasta que estén vinculados. Aunque para entonces, será demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Theon se apoya en Ramsay por completo. Siente los labios fríos contra su piel afiebrada y disfruta el contacto. Se esfuerza por enfocar la mirada hasta que se encuentra con los ojos del alfa, que brillan, tan solo un segundo, con una chispa de emoción siniestra y luego quedan cuidadosamente vacíos.

Theon está poniendo de su parte. Está diciendo todas las palabras y súplicas que Bolton necesita oír.

Theon odia los celos, odia sentirse así de vulnerable. Pero valdrá la pena.

Porque lo que necesitan saber es que Theon Greyjoy, hasta donde los rumores llegan, es uno de esos “omegas modernos”. Independiente, incorregible e incapaz de comprometerse con una potencial pareja que muestre genuino interés.

Y aunque la mayor parte de eso es cierto, no es toda la verdad. No es como si Theon _no_ desea lo que desean todos los omegas, por muy genérico que sea.

Desde que su género secundario se presentó, su padre dejó de tratarlo como persona y empezó a dirigirse a él como si fuera un adorno o un montón de basura, dependiendo de su humor. Con los años, la mera visión de Theon le llegó a resultar tan insoportable que una mañana le ordenó que abandonara su casa. No importaba dónde fuera ni lo que hiciera, con tal de no verlo más. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con una persona cuyo único valor consistía en abrir las piernas para cualquier alfa que pasara. Era una vergüenza para los Greyjoy y era una injusticia que sus hermanos mayores fueran los muertos.

Yara le suplicó que se quedara. El Lector o cualquier Harlaw estaría feliz de recibirlo en su hogar, seguro, pero Theon se negó. Necesitó coraje aparte para abandonar su vida en Pyke y aceptar la caridad de los Stark por una larga temporada.

Durante toda su adolescencia, Theon anheló poder convertirse en un alfa. Pasó cada momento consciente imaginando cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera nacido como un alfa. Tal vez su padre no lo habría desechado sin miramientos, tal vez su hermana no tendría que haber cargado con toda la responsabilidad de la casa Greyjoy en sus hombros y tal vez Theon no habría tenido que permanecer en guerra con su propia existencia durante cada segundo de su vida adulta, ahogando la traición de su biología en alcohol barato.

En algún punto –en medio de las fiestas, las escapadas, las drogas fuertes y el interminable desdén de Catelyn–, comprendió que tendría que arreglárselas por sí mismo y tratar de vivir con lo que era.

Se consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante y no lo adoró, pero es lo menos denigrante que pudo encontrar, porque es ilegal para “las personas con su condición” ejercer una “profesión peligrosa” y la extensión del significado de “peligro” alcanza niveles ridículos, especialmente en el Norte.

Fuera de los confines de la lógica de su padre, en la sociedad actual, los omegas masculinos eran considerados un premio jugoso, para decirlo con diplomacia, ya que no eran muy comunes. Si Theon quisiera, podría subastar sus “cualidades”, abandonar su mediocre empleo, vincularse con un alfa pudiente y pasar una buena parte de su vida rodeado de lujos, siempre que cooperara.

El único obstáculo es que Theon no quiere ser el trofeo de un alfa que solo busca usar su fertilidad para mejorar su estatus. Podrá ser un omega, pero todavía es un hijo del hierro y merece un alfa que esté a la altura de sus exigencias. Es probable que los demás no lo consideren como tal, pero se lo repite a sí mismo hasta casi creerlo porque se niega rotundamente a ser un pensamiento secundario y pasajero.

Está harto de ser el nombre al final de la escala de valores de las personas a las que debería llamar familia. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Theon no quiere que alguien le ofrezca la oportunidad de _pertenecer_ y que luego lo abandone.

Con tal de hacerse la vida más llevadera, desde que supo de su existencia, compró supresores donde le fue posible, imitó el comportamiento del género dominante, se acostó exclusivamente con omegas y jugó con el sistema como pudo. Sus gestos y reacciones siempre fueron un poco falsos o lentos, pero sostenían la fachada de que era un beta.

Ahí es cuando entró Ramsay en escena, como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Casual, indiferentemente cruel y en lo oscuro de la noche. Olía a lluvia, a tierra mojada y al frío de los días más duros del invierno.

Tan dolorosamente alfa y distinto a Theon en cada detalle. Se sentó en una mesa de la esquina y le hizo señas para que se acercara a tomar su orden. Luego de tener una taza de café en sus manos, se quedó observándolo de reojo y mencionó que le resultaba familiar.

Theon recuerda haber guardado silencio porque no reconocía al tipo de nada, lo que invitó a Ramsay a seguir hablando. Le explicó que conocía a Theon por el tiempo que vivió como mascota de los Stark. El chico Greyjoy era famoso en ciertos círculos.

Miró a Theon de pies a cabeza y le preguntó si Robb Stark al fin se había hartado de tenerlo como proyecto de caridad.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió, ofendido y lleno de rabia.

—Lo siento —canturreó el desconocido sin una pizca de honestidad—. Nunca me había topado con un omega en persona. Es… abrumador.

El pánico que lo invadió entonces casi le detuvo el corazón.

—¿C-Cómo-? —Theon carraspeó para recuperarse—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es _obvio_. Parece que estás sufriendo y a punto de echarte a llorar, todo el tiempo. Además, fuiste lo primero que olí al entrar… Un olor a sal, ninfas y lágrimas. _Omega_ —ronroneó el hombre, con voz lenta y grave, como un trueno bajo la tierra.

—Eso no es cierto.

 _Tiene que estar mintiendo,_ dijo una voz desesperada en su cabeza. _Para detectar el más mínimo rastro de mi olor tendría que ser el alfa genéticamente perfecto para m-_

—Yo nunca miento. No como tú, que eres falso por donde te mire —siseó aquel extraño, provocándole escalofríos y mirándolo con fascinación reptil—. Tengo que decir: Stark tiene mucho valor o es un gran estúpido, por dejarte así a la deriva.

—¿Qué estás hablan-?

—Yo no te dejaría salir de mi vista.

Recuerda perfectamente lo que le provocaron esas palabras. Recuerda haber inspirado su aroma y haber sentido, en el fondo de la garganta, un sabor imposible; como sangre diluida en vodka.

La última persona que supo que era un omega fue Ned Stark. Ned procuró que tuviera todos los medicamentos y comodidades a la mano durante su adolescencia, pero a cambio, Theon tuvo que jurar que Robb jamás se enteraría de sus “circunstancias”. Seguramente temía que su primogénito terminara encadenado a Theon y sus problemas. Nunca hablaron extensamente del tema, tampoco.

Y sin embargo, hablar con este desconocido acerca de ello se sentía íntimo y le provocaba a Theon ganas de correr y esconderse.

—Jódete —le escupió en aquel entonces, sin saber con quién trataba.

Ese día, dio media vuelta y anunció a su jefe que había terminado el turno.

Sin embargo, sintió un extraño alivio por largo rato después del encuentro, el cual se manifestó como aire fresco en sus pulmones y excitación en sus venas. Y lo sintió, una y otra vez, en cada ocasión que Ramsay regresó, convenciéndolo de ir a algún lado.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida ocultando quién era, insistiendo en que era más que un omega y al mismo tiempo sufriendo por no poder serlo, el saberse _visto_ , le resultó magnético y aterrador. Recuerda el ansia por querer saber más acerca del extraño que había reconocido su verdadero género desde el primer encuentro. Al aprender quien era, recuerda haber escuchado las promesas de tortura eterna que la gente susurraba junto al nombre de Ramsay Bolton, y cómo debieron haberlo desalentado, sin éxito.

La primera impresión definió bastante su postura, pero al irlo conociendo, su decisión se fue volviendo más y más clara. Un omega es un buen observador (un detalle que muchos parecen olvidar) y Theon pudo ver su hambre, oscura y devoradora.

Ramsay sonríe y Theon es consciente de que sus labios ocultan un abismo al que no está seguro de poder enfrentarse, pero eso no evita que el deseo le llene las entrañas. Ramsay le sonríe, pretendiendo ser su confidente, y Theon le comenta, casi con timidez, que piensa obtener un permiso para esterilizarse y la rabia posesiva que hierve en la mirada del alfa es reveladora.

Theon actúa con normalidad, finge ignorancia, no hace preguntas incisivas y, aunque no deja su trago solo si van a un bar, en su interior, Theon medita. Piensa en el olor a sangre que se pega a la esencia natural del alfa durante ciertos días. Sangre que no pertenece a Ramsay.

Theon actúa como que no se da cuenta de nada, pero cuando se queda a solas, reflexiona. ¿Qué gana con rechazar o delatar a Bolton? ¿Le dejarían obtener acceso a un estatus o a una forma de poder que le permitiera presentarse dignamente ante su padre? No. Le aplaudirían por sus valores cívicos y cortésmente le pedirían que siguiera con su vida.

Theon desea lo que desean todos los omegas, pero no quiere conformarse con ser el segundo, el tercer o el último lugar en la vida de nadie. Lo que Theon quiere de un alfa no son cosas normales. Es irracional, es autodestructivo y es peligroso, pero es lo que quiere y está cansado de pretender que su apartamento vacío es suficiente al final del día. Hay tantas cosas que quiere y que pensó que jamás tendría, hasta que se encontró con Ramsay Bolton.

Ramsay es fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender y proteger lo que considera suyo. Es inteligente, lo suficientemente inteligente como para cometer atrocidades _fuera_ de los encargos del negocio de su padre y salirse con la suya. Es atractivo, lo suficientemente atractivo como para transmitir buenos genes a sus descendientes, desde su estructura ósea, su pelo negro como el pecado, sus ojos claros como el hielo, hasta su complexión sólida.

A Ramsay no le importa si los demás lo juzgan bueno o malo. Se viste y se desviste de un traje de humano a voluntad. Es el hijo de puta más terrorífico que ha conocido y es un depredador natural. Theon comprende, desde algún punto de vista filosófico, que Ramsay es un crimen andante contra la moral, pero lo cierto es que la moral de la sociedad siempre jugó en su contra.

Ramsay es una criatura de fatalidad y manía. Dejarse caer en las garras de Ramsay, sería atarse al mismísimo infierno. Pero si está en lo cierto, si ha deducido la naturaleza del alfa correctamente, Ramsay lo poseería para siempre. Nunca se iría, nunca lo soltaría y nunca lo dejaría irse. Mataría por Theon. Mataría por sus hijos, si algún día era necesario. Todo apunta a que Theon sacrificará mucho de sí mismo, tanto física como mentalmente, y la obsesión de Ramsay será terrible de soportar pero jamás, jamás, jamás vacilaría.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Ramsay tiene sus propios planes acerca del futuro de su relación y los placebos hacen presencia, Theon sonríe para sí.

A ambos les agrada la idea del vínculo, al parecer. Un vínculo permanente e indestructible. Ramsay lo desea tanto como Theon desea al alfa. Así que está feliz de seguirle el juego.

Una vez que estén vinculados, es posible que Ramsay descubra que Theon supo de sus intenciones desde mucho antes, pero será demasiado tarde para cualquier objeción. Theon tendrá a su alfa y entonces… comenzará la verdadera diversión.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Los dos sabemos_  
>  _la historia de violencia que te rodea._  
>  _Pero no tengo miedo;_  
>  _no hay nada que perder_  
>  _ahora que te he encontrado..."_  
>  —Honeymoon, de Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Actu: Lo logré ♥ No lo he eliminado.
> 
> Quiero creer que estoy lista para recibir críticas. Así que... Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
